October 2013
The Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Spider Bucket! With so many unique flavors, colorful coatings and candy shapes, this year's Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Collection will be greater than ever before! October has arrived, and with October comes all the scares and screams of a frightful Halloween! That's right, the ghosts and shadows that have been waiting all year, now have a chance to crawl out of their dark recesses and scare innocent Trick or Treaters! If you are serious about your candy collecting, no spooky spirit is going to deter you from obtaining The Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Spider Bucket! But as with anything totally awesome, The Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Spider Bucket must be earned! But only those who know every candy, trick or treat until midnight, taste the rainbow and live for the next Halloween may obtain it, only those... the ultimate Halloween Candy Collectors!!! For the past five Halloweens, each Halloween has offered an amazing and completely unique Halloween Trick or Treat Candy Collection! To get the Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Spider Bucket all that is needed is one of each of the awesome Halloween Trick or Treat Candies that have been given out over the last five Halloweens!! Just how many awesomely unique Halloween Trick or Treat Candies are there? Only you can discover the answer! If you think you have one of each of the Halloween Trick or Treat Candies, go to Autumn Imports and click on the Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Spider Bucket located next to ma'am on the counter! You can then trade these Trick or Treat Candies for the Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Spider Bucket. If you are missing Halloween Trick or Treat Candies you will fail in your attempt to obtain the Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Spider Bucket! But don't worry, as any collector can tell you, a collection takes time, even if that elusive Butter Thumb keeps slipping through your fingers, you'll find it and come back to Autumn Imports and try again! Once you have all of the Halloween Trick or Treat Candies, the Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Spider Bucket can be yours and not to mention, the 2013 Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Pin as well! And as always, after Halloween is over, you will be able to open your Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Spider Bucket and retrieve the Trick or Treat Candies you traded for the Bucket. The Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Spider Bucket will arrive in Autumn Imports on Monday, October 1st! So get ready for candy mania! Halloween Phantasm! Victorian Age is turning into a frightful sight! Be prepared for the scariest transformation, the spookiest ambience and the most horrifying atmosphere, Victorian Age is going Halloween and it’s happening tonight! Those who are staying up late into the haunting hours of the night get to see a sight that is sure to turn your hair white! Dead or undead, warm or cold, everyone is welcome to come and party in the eerie streets of Victorian Age! In case you happen to miss these ghoulish hours of fun, Victorian Age will remain dark and spooky till our Halloween Celebration concludes! After a night of frights and phantoms, Spooktacular gift boxes will be crawling into the Victorian Gift Shoppe this Thursday, with all new frightful wrapping paper perfect for any ghostly gift! And for all of you who enjoy a little supernatural illumination, new haunting Halloween lamps will be available from the Puzzles, also beginning Thursday! On Friday, once the moon has reached the zenith and its lunar rays have touched upon the mazes in Victorian Age, the prizes will change! So don’t forget to stop by Victorian Age and stroll through the corn maze, the prizes will be illuminating unlike any other! For those of you that have answered the call of the Wizard, you might have already seen the fantastic and magical properties of Active Objects! But it doesn't take a Wizard to harness the power of Active Objects! Beginning this Saturday, you will have the opportunity to acquire the first of these new creations in Merlin's Magic Shop! So be sure to show your Halloween spirit, because our Halloween Phantasm is just beginning! Muahahaha! Active Objects! Active Objects provide you with a revolutionary new way of creating atmosphere, games, and even tricky puzzles! And they are as simple to use as they are awesome! The first Active Object items will be available tomorrow, Saturday, October 5th! For a quick guide and overview of Active Objects check out the Developer Blog at devblog.epicages.com! Wizard Element Control Mini-Quest - Rain! 2:30 P.M. Pacific Time Saturday, October 5th, 2013. Controlling the elements of earth, wind, fire and water is a wizardly talent intensely sought after by wizard apprentices! This control however cannot just be handed to a wizard apprentice, but must be studied and learned in order to harness the power of the elements to do a wizard’s bidding. Of course with any power comes great responsibility! On today’s quest we will discover how to control the power of rain! After completing this quest, when you are a Wizard, if you have a April Showers Enchantment it will quench your fire by 1 point every 2 seconds when used! VFK Ghost Ship Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, October 6th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, October 7th, 2013. Sailing out of the distant past with ghostly sails unfurled are legends and myths of doomed ships manned by cursed crews! These tall tales which entertained as well as terrified mariners of yore have floated through the centuries, retold by countless sailors and at times, embellished with close encounters with these cursed ships. Some of these tales are simply legend, while others of these chilling stories are real unsolved maritime mysteries. So prepare to set sail on today's quest into the legendary realm of Ghost Ships! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and Ghost Ship Bow Wreckage! VFK Ghost Ship Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Scarlett 1:22 2. Jolly_Roger 1:28 3. Colleen 1:28 4. Reena 1:28 5. PirateBlue 1:33 6. Myshi 1:37 7. AimeeLou 1:55 8. KingMeAwesomeness 2:08 9. Aureus 2:13 10. Katty-Kate 2:15 11. Nocturnal 2:16 12. figmentboy 2:25 13. PirateBlueMaxx 2:30 14. Ghost-Royal-Princess 2:34 15. Bamabelle 2:40 16. wildsplashstone 2:49 17. TomIsAmazing 2:57 18. Skittlez 3:04 19. Pancakez 3:10 20. The.Girl.With.The.BOW 3:10 21. WeirdMagicStone 3:16 22. magentapinks 3:51 23. BrownEyesBlue 3:58 24. alice_love 4:04 25. Tigerbella 4:27 26. neonwolfcandy 4:28 27. Blissfully 5:04 28. ooops 5:31 29. Magclias 5:31 30. PrinceLucky 5:58 Halloween Host Hunt! The Ghost Goggles and Garlic Necklace have returned in all their haunting glory! There will be a Host Hunt for the Ghost Goggles and Garlic Necklace beginning at 2:00 PM Pacific Time (5:00 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, October 6th! Don't miss this chance to get your hands on these ghost hunter essentials! Wizard Element Control Mini-Quest - Specter! 3:00 P.M. Pacific Time Sunday, October 6th, 2013. Since the beginning of magic itself, one of the most powerful talents of a wizard has been to conjure up and control many different ethereal powers. Wizards must tune in to the energy around them, understand it, and study the powers in order to use them for their purposes. Again, with power comes responsibility, so as wizardly abilities are learned, intentions and emotions must be kept in the balance. On today’s quest we will discover how to summon Specter Enchantment power to your aid! After completing this quest, when you are a Wizard, if you have a Specter Enchantment it will quench your fire by 1 point every 1 second when used! More Than An Apprentice! What happens when I become more than an Appretice Wizard? Something magical. Watch for details! Halloween Host Hunt! Coming Friday to a public room near you – haunting HOSTs will be wandering throughout the kingdom and handing out the host Goggles and Garlic Necklace! The Haunting Halloween Host Hunt will be coming on October 11th! Check the Event Calendar for your local times! Halloween Phantasm Furni! Expect nothing but spooks and scares on Thursday, October 10th, the ghosts are hauling in a few of their prized possessions from their haunted abodes, and selling them in the stores for all of us to have! So don’t miss these frightful items, arriving later this week on Thursday, October 10th! Pumpkin Trivia Challenge! Join HOST_Firefly for a spooky game of wits and team work! So be prepared to have a frightful time, teaming up with 3 others to answer Halloween trivia, and competing against an opposite team of 4, these ghostly hours are sure to turn your hair white! The Pumpkin Trivia Challenge will begin at 2:30 PM Pacific Time (5:30 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, October 9th! Check the Event Calendar for your local times! Don’t worry, if you happen to miss this Trivia challenge, there will be another held on Saturday, October 12th! The best team out of 3 questions wins an exclusive haunting HOST prize, so be there or beware! Terrifying Tombstones! The undead and the haunting will certainly miss their stony companions – we’ve explored the spookiest graveyards and brought back the scariest tombstones for everyone to use in their graveyards! For those of you who have got a couple of unmarked graves look no further – with our variety you’re sure to come across the perfect tombstone for your spot! This spooky assortment of headstones will arrive in Merlin's Magic Shop at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, October 8th! VFK Halloween Room Competition! How spooky is the spookiest haunted house in all of history? That's what we're going to find out in the VFK Halloween Room Competition! Rooms can be entered in the Halloween Room Competition anytime between Sunday, October 13th at 6:30 P.M. Eastern Time (3:30 P.M. Pacific Time) and Sunday, October 20th, 2013 at 9:00 A.M. Pacific Time. With 6 Halloweens' worth of Spooktacular Furni, and the New Active Objects, your imagination is the limit! Please make sure to read and follow all directions before submitting your entry. 1. To register for the contest, you need to go to the room you want to enter. Click on the "I" button for your room, and then click "enter contest." The competition entry form will be displayed. Then, just fill out the entry form to submit your room in the competition. Any furni in the room will be automatically stored. 2. You may enter one room per character. The deadline for entering is 9:00 A.M. Pacific Time (Noon Eastern Time), Sunday, October 20th, 2013. 3. Furni Perms are allowed, but remember, adding someone to the furni perms does not qualify them to receive an award for the room. 4. You may enter any type of room for the Halloween Room Competition. Including rides, as long as they do not exit the entry room. All teleporters must not exit to another room. 5. Rooms in the competition will be locked one hour before judging starts, and you will be unable to make any farther changes to your entry. The top 5 places in our Halloween Room Competition will receive: First Place * All New Gold Room Halloween Trophy (with contest inscription) * All New Gold Medal Halloween Necklace (wearable) * Seaside Moonlit Room * Halloween Room Package * Halloween Room Contest Pin * 10,000 credits Second Place * All New Silver Room Halloween Trophy (with contest inscription) * All New Silver Medal Halloween Necklace (wearable) * Seaside Moonlit Room * Halloween Room Package * Halloween Room Contest Pin * 5,000 credits Third Place * All New Bronze Room Halloween Trophy (with contest inscription) * All New Bronze Medal Halloween Necklace (wearable) * Seaside Moonlit Room * Halloween Room Package * Halloween Room Contest Pin * 4,000 credits Fourth Place * Halloween Room Package * Halloween Room Contest Pin * 3,000 credits Fifth Place * Halloween Room Package * Halloween Room Contest Pin * 2,000 credits So break out the tombstones and cobwebs and get ready to create the spookiest Halloween room ever! VFK Catacomb Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, October 13th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, October 14th, 2013. What is more horrifying than skulls, bones and skeletons? MILLIONS of skulls, bones and skeletons piled deeply in dark dank tunnels! We are talking about the creepiest most ghoulish places on earth - catacombs! Even in the Halloween spirit, the thought of rows upon rows of skulls and bones is disturbingly frightful, and an image that would scare even the most stalwart adventurer. So get out your most reliable flashlight and fill your pockets with extra batteries, because you don't want to be caught in the dark on today's quest, exploring the eerily chilling realm of the world's Catacombs! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Halloween Skeleton Swing! VFK Catacomb Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Colleen 1:25 2. Fonna 1:34 3. Scarlett 1:37 4. funfly 1:40 5. Myshi 1:49 6. BERNARDO_S_ROCKS 2:02 7. FindersKeepers 2:10 8. Brutus 2:13 9. ChiefOnondaga 2:15 10. AimeeLou 2:22 11. candy.hearts 2:28 12. Lucybell 2:55 13. Osmello 3:10 14. SundayMonkey 3:17 15. HersheyGirl 3:22 16. iGOTaSecret 3:34 17. Tigerbella 3:45 18. CarelessWhisper 3:46 19. InfiniteDreaming 3:46 20. sunnyclaudia 4:00 21. wildsplashstone 4:15 22. Bamboo 4:17 23. BrownEyesBlue 4:17 24. Ahtrivia 4:20 25. lily_elmcroy 4:34 26. Kanga 4:52 27. luv_to_dance 5:58 28. ooops 6:15 29. Flowerlola 6:25 30. iMinute 6:40 Spooktacular Halloween Cards! For those of you who wish to communicate with a deceased relative or even a haunting specter, these ghoulish cards will be just what you’re looking for! What better way to say “Happy Halloween” than with a friendly card! New Halloween Cards will be arriving at the Gift Shoppe, on 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, October 12th. Check the Event Calendar for your local times! VFK Canadian Thanksgiving Mini-Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Monday, October 14th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, October 15th, 2013. Happy Canadian Thanksgiving! Canadian Thanksgiving is celebrated by gathering with family and friends for a family meal and is rich is tradition. Every year on the second Monday of October, Canadian families come together to enjoy a harvest feast. The Canadian Parliament announced Thanksgiving to be "a day of general thanksgiving to almighty God for the bountiful harvest with which Canada has been blessed." On today's quest, let's look at Canadian Thanksgiving! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Canadian Thanksgiving 2013 Pin! VFK Columbus Day Mini-Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Monday, October 14th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, October 15th, 2013. Today is Columbus Day! We observe Columbus Day annually on the second Monday of October to commemorate the anniversary of Christopher Columbus landing in the Americas in 1492. This day speaks of the daring, reward, and freedom, which inspires all great expeditions! It celebrates the courage to face the unknown and the spirit of exploration that motivated Christopher Columbus' 1492 expedition. On today's quest, we will look at the history of Christopher Columbus! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Columbus Day 2013 Pin! Howdy Halloween! A passel of country western ghosts will be settling down in Western Age, and they are going to be sprucing up the place when they arrive at 4:30 PM Pacific (7:30 PM Eastern)! Also, the winners of the Haunted Grave Contest and the activation of the Haunted Grave will occur at 5:00 PM Pacific (8:00 PM Eastern)! Happy Halloween! Spooktacular Halloween Candles! What better way to set the atmosphere of a spooky parlor than with candles! Candles help provide the perfect mood for scary stories, realistic Halloween settings or even cheerful Halloween parties! The Spooktacular Halloween Candles will be arriving at Autumn Imports at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, October 15th! Spooktacular Spider Webs! Spooky spider webs spun by the spookiest of spiders! When your Halloween creation demands only the best in wicked webbing, look no further than these spine tingling spider spinnings! Spooktacular Spider Webs will be arriving at Autumn Imports at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, October 16th! Halloween Phantasm Rooms! If you are in need of a spooky spot for your phantastic creations, we have just the thing for your homeless spirits! New Halloween Phantasm Rooms will be arriving today with more scares and screams than you can shake a skeleton at! Happy Halloween! Spooktacular Ride Releases! If you are getting a little short on supplies, Merlin will be restocking his magical shelves with your Halloween favorites! The Broom Ride will be returning, along with the Lava Ride, Skeleton Ride and Cauldron Ride!!! The Spooktacular Ride Release will be arriving in Merlin's Magic Shop at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, October 17th! Giant Pumpkin Hide-Out! Carefully shaped from the finest pumpkin, this Halloween abode is hidden far within the peaceful serenity of a cozy autumn pumpkin patch, and provides all the necessities of a modern house pumpkin! The Giant Pumpkin Hide-Out will arrive in the Member Specials Section of the Land Office at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Friday, October 18th! VFK Pumpkin Patch! Pick-a-pumpkin for your door, pick-a-pumpkin for your porch, pick-a-pumpkin that will match, and pick the perfect pumpkin at the pick-a-Pumpkin Patch! Starting this Sunday, October, 20th, you will find the Pumpkin Patch at the west end of the Victorian Park! VFK Halloween Room Competition Judging! Be prepared to create and judge the scariest haunted houses in Halloween history! Judging will begin on Sunday, October 27th, 2013 at 3:00 P.M. Pacific Time (6:00 P.M. Eastern Time)! Medieval Mayhem! Get ready for a positively Medieval Halloween with all the hallmarks of a haunting time! Medieval Age is going to be spookified with the spookiest of spooky spirits, spine chilling sights and fearsome frights! So even if your nerves are a little fragile, we definitely recommend attending, as this will be a Halloween transformation to die for!! Muahahaha!!! The ghostly veil of Halloween will fall upon Medieval Age this Sunday, October 20th, at 3:30 P.M. Pacific Time (6:30 P.M. Eastern Time)! Be there or beware! Halloween Phantasm Party Supplies! Whether you want to sit back and relax with a nice mini-cauldron of your favorite witches brew after a long day in the graveyard, or just have a craving for creature crunchies, these are the terrible treats you've been waiting for! Halloween Phantasm Party Supplies will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, October 19th! Halloween Phantasm Party Seating and Lights! Make an impression on all your guests (living or otherwise) with these frightfully fun party chairs, tables and ghostly lights! Halloween Phantasm Party Seating and Lights will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, October 19th! VFK Halloween Creature Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, October 20th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, October 21st, 2013. Werewolves are howling! Zombies are stalking! And the undead are keen to find their next victim! It will soon be Halloween and these and many more ghoulish creatures will be wandering the streets looking for... candy?! It isn't just the Halloween treats that call the creatures into the street but the opportunity to terrify all who cross their path! From whence do these hideous fiends come? We will find out on today's quest into the realm of the most classic of Halloween creatures that venture onto the streets on All Hallow's Eve! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Haunted Tree! VFK Halloween Creature Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Scarlett 1:13 2. Colleen 1:13 3. Myshi 1:19 4. PirateBlue 1:19 5. PirateAce 1:25 6. Reena 1:30 7. Osmello 1:53 8. Jolly_Roger 2:00 9. Lucybell 2:19 10. funfly 2:30 11. DarkWizard 2:31 12. Vanilla 2:34 13. AimeeLou 2:46 14. SorcererAstoroth 2:55 15. SundayMonkey 2:55 16. BrownEyesBlue 3:31 17. PirateBlueMaxx 3:34 18. LemonLimeSlush 3:43 19. Kanga 3:52 20. LeafClover 3:55 21. eternal_autumn 3:57 22. prim_rose 4:01 23. Tigerbella 4:07 24. iCatchingFire 5:10 25. HersheyGirl 5:17 26. EmberHorseCrazy 6:02 27. BellaFlowerGurl 6:12 28. SummerRae 6:35 29. StormDancer 6:52 30. StellaTerrorGal 6:58 Halloween Phantasm Green Party Seating and Lights! Throw the party of an after-lifetime with Gruesome Green Spooky Seating and Eyeball Lights, guaranteed to help you see where you're going! Halloween Phantasm Green Party Seating and Lights will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 12:00 PM Pacific Time (3:00 PM Eastern Time) Monday, October 21st! Halloween Phantasm Orange Party Seating! Invite your closest pump-kith and kin for a party in the pumpkin patch! With these orange party tables and chairs you're sure to have a smashing time! Halloween Phantasm Orange Party Seating will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 1:00 PM Pacific Time (4:00 PM Eastern Time) Monday, October 21st! Halloween Ride Revival! If you've come to a dreary dead end on your ride construction, Merlin has just the thing to revitalize your efforts! The Phantom of the Gondola Ride and Accessories will be floating back into Merlin's along with the Trick or Treat Ride!! The Halloween Ride Revival will be arriving in Merlin's Magic Shop at 1:30 PM Pacific Time (4:30 PM Eastern Time) Monday, October 21st! Halloween Phantasm 13 Ghosts Update! Get your Ghost Goggles on and start ghost hunting, Playful Plush Pumpkin Kitties are now the special award for finding all 13 Ghosts in the Victorian Haunted Mansion! But you better hurry up and spy some spooky specters soon, because the Playful Plush Pumpkin Kitties won't be available for long! Happy Hunting! Halloween Shop Grand Opening! All the shipments have arrived and the Halloween Shop is ready to open its doors to the dead, the living and living dead!! The best place to get everything ghostly and ghoulish for your haunted house and Halloween creations! The Halloween Shop Grand Opening will occur at 5:00 PM Pacific Time (8:00 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, October 22nd! Halloween Collectible Hay Wagon! Set the stage for a haunted hay party with the new Collectible Halloween Hay Wagon! The perfect addition to your Halloween Collection! The Halloween Hay Wagon will arrive in the Halloween Shop at 2:30 PM Pacific Time (5:30 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, October 23rd! But make sure to get one fast! Because the Halloween Hay Wagon will only be available for 3 days and will leave the Halloween Shop at 2:30 PM Pacific Time (5:30 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, October 26th! Halloween Phantasm Enchantment! Only the bravest and most perseverant souls will accuire the New Halloween Enchantment! You must venture through the Haunting of Sleepy Hollow, and escape the Headless Horseman if it is to be yours! But before you best the Headless Horseman, you must first obtain the awards given when you have excelled in each of the games! Will the new Halloween Enchantment be yours? Only time will tell, but remember, time runs out when the Halloween Festivities come to an end! The New Halloween Enchantment will become obtainable at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, October 24th! Halloween Pumpkin Express - Ride! Tour the pumpkin patch in the comfort of your rolling Jack-O-Lantern, and survey all your pumpkiny property with the new Halloween Pumpkin Express - Ride! The Halloween Pumpkin Express - Ride will arrive in the Halloween Shop at 7:00 AM Pacific Time (10:00 AM Eastern Time) Saturday, October 26th! Haunted Carriage Ride! Nothing beats going for a leisurely outing in the country aboard a haunted carriage, but don't be surprised if you pick up an uninvited guest along the way! The Haunted Carriage Ride will arrive in the Halloween Shop at 8:00 AM Pacific Time (11:00 AM Eastern Time) Saturday, October 26th! Mintie's Maniacal Mansion Walls! This Halloween be prepared for the spookiest of Maniacal Mansion Walls! Featuring exterior haunted house pieces and sinister activity! Mintie's Maniacal Mansion Walls will arrive in the Halloween Shop at 9:00 AM Pacific Time (12:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, October 26th! VFK Crystal Skulls Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, October 27th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, October 28th, 2013. Crystal skulls hold within their crystal structure a fascinating, and mysterious history. According to legend, there are thirteen crystal skulls. The legend says that at "a pivotal point" in time that the 13 crystal skulls will be reunited to begin a new era. They are believed to be able to transform the normal into the unusual! Crystal skulls have been extensively studied and the results widely published. To discuss their origins is to delve deeply into the adventure, excitement and mystery surrounding these beautiful artifacts, Crystal Skulls! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Smokey Quartz Crystal Skull! VFK Crystal Skulls Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Jolly_Roger 1:16 2. Reena 1:18 3. Colleen 1:22 4. AndredRocks 1:26 5. Scarlett 1:28 6. Myshi 1:28 7. TinyStitch 1:31 8. PirateAce 1:34 9. BERNARDO_S_ROCKS 1:36 10. SWEET-LUISA 1:46 11. PirateBlueMaxx 1:46 12. firepowergirl 1:48 13. Annelle 2:43 14. BrownEyesBlue 3:10 15. KittyKat 3:13 16. StarAliceCullen 3:16 17. PrincessAliceCatherine 3:17 18. Sorasheart 3:34 19. SundayMonkey 3:37 20. SuperKoala 3:46 21. PeaceBear 3:52 22. wildsplashstone 3:55 23. The.Girl.With.The.BOW 3:55 24. CaptainBlueMaxx 4:09 25. andred 4:13 26. iMinute 4:46 27. eternal_autumn 6:00 28. Hufflepuffrocks 6:50 29. Tigerbella 6:58 30. danimals 7:40 Designers are the Best Judges! Now that all the haunted houses and ghostly graveyards are filled with scares, spiders and cobwebs, it's time to put your judging skills to the test! That's right, all those who have entered the VFK Halloween Room Competition, will also have the chance to be a judge! All you have to do to start judging, is to check under the Menu, and select the Judging option! After the judging is complete you will receive your special judging awards! How does the Judging work? You will be assigned a room to judge at random. You will not be assigned your own design to judge. The maximum number of rooms you can judge is limited to 50 rooms. Every time you complete the judging of 10 rooms, you will earn one of the special judging awards. After you enter a room to be judged, your judging/rating tool will activate after 30 seconds. In the final analysis, the ratings you give a room will be weighted based on how high your design is scored by other judges. If your design is getting all 10's, then your judging will be given more weight than if you were getting all 1's! Judging the Judges! That's right, judging the judges! The judges whose actual ratings are closest to the final scores of their assigned Halloween Designs will receive the Best Halloween Room Competition Judge Pin! All judging must be completed by Tuesday, October 29th, 2013 at 3:00 P.M. Pacific Time (6:00 P.M. Eastern Time). Who will win the VFK Halloween Room Competition? Only you can decide! More Halloween Phantasm Costumes! What does the fox wear? More Halloween Phantasm Costumes will be arriving tomorrow, Tuesday, October 29th! Mintie's 4th Anniversary Maniacal Mansion! Once again, Mintie will throw open the doors of her Maniacal Mansion and tempt anyone brave enough to venture into its haunted halls, with treasure and glory! When you enter the Maniacal Mansion, be warned, Mintie has devised the most devious of diabolical deceptions and filled the mansion's cobwebbed corridors with confounding conundrums that would unravel even the most daring of adventurers! If you do manage to solve every puzzle and dodge every trap, there is a spooktacular reward! Just ascend the mansion steps to begin your journey, can you cross the threshold of Mintie's Maniacal Mansion and live to tell the tale? Only you can be the judge! Mintie's Maniacal Mansion will begin Tuesday, October 29th, at 3:30 PM Pacific Time, 6:30 PM Eastern Time! Check the Event Calendar for local times! Halloween Collectible Pumpkin Scarecrow Farmer! The new Halloween Collectible Pumpkin Scarecrow Farmer is the perfect guardian for any popular pumpkin patch! The Pumpkin Scarecrow Farmer will arrive in the Halloween Shop at 2:30 PM Pacific Time (5:30 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, October 30th! But make sure to get one quick! Because the Pumpkin Scarecrow Farmer will only be available until Halloween night at 10:00 PM Pacific Time Thursday, October 31st (1:00 AM Eastern Time Friday, November 1st)! 6th Annual Midnight Halloween Ball! If you feel like you're having trouble keeping secrets and that people can almost see through you, it might be because you are at the Midnight Halloween Ball! The 6th Annual Midnight Halloween Ball will begin when the Chimes of Big Ben Strike Thirteen! That will be the witching hour, Midnight Central Time, Friday, November 1st, 2013, (1:00 AM Eastern Time (10:00 PM Pacific Time, 6:00 AM in the UK). Because of our Midnight Halloween Ball on Friday, we will not switch to single user mode to do server maintenance, but will instead party the night away! Whatever you wear, you'll make a ghostly entrance at the Ball! And of course there will be a Special Party Favor! The second night of our Halloween Ball will be from 5:00 to 7:00 pm Pacific Time (8:00 to 10:00 pm Eastern) Saturday night, November 2nd, 2013! Sunday Afternoon, November 3rd, 2013, we will have our final Halloween Ball at 12:00 PM Pacific Time (3:00 PM Eastern Time, 8:00 pm in the UK) Don't forget to pick up your special Party Favors at the close of each ball! Happy Haunting! Trick or Treat! Trick or Treating will begin on Halloween evening (Thursday) and continue through Friday! This will be a Spooktacular Halloween full of Trick or Treating surprises! Trick or Treating always includes Candy, but when you have collected a fair amount of Candy, you will then receive a Trick or Treat bucket which you will be able to carry as you Trick or Treat! And for the most avid trick or treater, those who fill their candy buckets to the brim, will find an exclusive Halloween Enchantment! Trick or Treat! VFK Halloween Mini-Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Thursday, October 31st, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Friday, November 1st, 2013. Today is Halloween! Halloween, or All Hallows' Eve has been celebrated by many cultures over thousands of years. The day has ties to both religious and harvest celebrations. To traditionally celebrate Halloween people dress up as and "become" their favorite scary creatures such as vampires, ghosts, and werewolves, and other mythological monsters. On our quest today we are going to take a plunge into the story of Halloween! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Halloween 2013 Pin! Mintie's 4th Anniversary Maniacal Mansion! Get ready for more Maniacal Mayhem! Mintie's 4th Anniversary Maniacal Mansion will open at 2:00 PM Pacific Time (5:00 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, October 31st! Trick or Treat! Put on your scariest costume! Trick or Treating has begun in VFK! To Trick or Treat, go to any public room and say "Trick or Treat!" The barrier between the living and the dead is weakest on Halloween, allowing some spirits to freely pass from there to here causing mischief and scaring Trick or Treaters! During your candy collecting crusade, you will have the opportunity to capture these ghosts and possibly receive the Halloween Expert Ghost Hunter Pin! Remember, Halloween is one of the best times to mock the Devil and death! To make sure everyone has an opportunity to Trick or Treat, Trick or Treating will continue through the weekend! Happy Halloween!